


Terrifying Threes

by tscSNK (tsc)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Children, Father-Son Relationship, child!Eren, papa!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsc/pseuds/tscSNK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi fully believes that Eren is a sweet little angel, but that is not even close to being the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrifying Threes

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this prompt sitting in my ask box for weeks, so here it is~

“Eren, you don’t hit your friends!”

Eren looked up at Petra with a frown and on the verge of tears. His bottom lip was quivering as he tried to hold it in.

“He took _my_ car! _MY_ car! It's mine!”

“Eren, share the toys with Jean.” Petra said softly, wanting to calm the poor boy down as quick as she could. Another tantrum out of the small child would make for another long day.

“THEY’RE MY CARS!” Eren shouted and Petra couldn’t stop herself from wincing at the decibels his voice was hitting as it cracked.

She’d seen this unfold many times with Eren in the last couple weeks, and she didn’t know why. The rest of the children were quiet and kept to themselves, or played with one another. Eren, on the other hand, was not able to handle the other children.

And as Petra was deep in thought, the dam broke and Eren’s wailing was the only sound heard in the room full of three year olds.

“My cars!!” he cried, rolling onto his stomach to cry into his arms.

Petra sighed quietly to herself and looked up to the clock. It was only an hour until the parents would arrive, and she could not wait for the day to be over.

“Eren, please lower your voice.”

“NO!”

“Eren, can you look at me—“

“NO!” he shrieked.

The woman closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. She’d had children throw tantrums many times, but it was never this bad. Eren went off the deep end multiple times in one day, though every time she tried to talk to his father about it, Eren would change completely and she’d receive no answers.

Eren continued to cry as she reopened her eyes and stood up from sitting on the floor. She had taken note that Jean had moved over to play with Marco, Armin, and Mikasa on the other side of the room, leaving Eren the only one left on their side.

Eventually though, Eren calmed himself down and played quietly with himself and the cars until the parents started to arrive.

“Papa!” Eren called, pushing himself up onto his feet and running for the door as soon as his father walked in.

The man bent down onto one knee and picked the small boy up, tightly wrapping his arms around him.

“Did you have a good day Eren? Did you have fun?”

“Yes I did, Papa! I had fun.” Eren gave his dad a toothy grin as Petra slipped her way over to the pair.

“Levi, is it alright if I talk to you about Eren for a second?” she asked quietly, glancing at the boy in Levi’s arms who looked as happy as a clam.

“Of course. What is it?”

Petra hummed and hawed as she tried to figure out the best way to approach the situation.

“Eren is having difficulty sharing with others, and today he had two massive tantrums and hit Jean. Kicking and screaming, the whole nine yards.”

Levi’s eyebrows raised and he looked at the boy in his arms. “Eren? Are you hitting the others?”

“I am _not_ , Papa!” Eren said with an angry frown. 

“Are you telling the truth?” Levi pressed, not wanting to doubt his son at all. He’d only ever seen Eren behave like he should; polite and kind to others.

“Yes.”

Levi turned his attention back to the woman who was still standing in front of him, looking defeated.

“I’ve personally never seen him act out.” Levi explained with a shrug of his free arm. “He’s always shared with the neighbour’s kids, and his cousins. He's polite and perfectly well behaved. He says please and thank you, which is a lot more than other kids these days. Isn’t that right, Eren?”

“Right!”

Petra sighed quietly and nodded. “I hope he behaves like that here soon, then.” The words that left her mouth were on the harsh side, but she didn’t know how else to explain. She was worn out from the constant tantrums ever since he had arrived at the daycare two weeks before.

“Tch. I don't want to hear it. Let’s go home, Eren.” Levi said, turning on his heel and towards the door. “What would you like for dinner?”

“Ice cream!”

Levi laughed softly as he left the room with Eren in his arms, kicking the door shut behind him. Petra, on the other hand, looked at the closed door and let her eyes close once again. This was going to be a year of hell.

She was shaken from her thoughts as she felt a tug at the bottom of her shirt. She looked down to find Armin looking up at her with wide eyes.

“Daddy is late again, isn’t it?” he asked quietly, frowning.

“That Erwin is always late.” she mumbled softly to herself as she crouched down to Armin’s eye level. “That is okay. Do you want to colour?”

The small boy grinned brightly and nodded and ran over to the bookshelf to pull out one of the colouring books.

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me more prompts [here!](http://tscwrites.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
